Trapped in the Spider's Web
by Kat Sasumi
Summary: "Cieeel " The Earl lifted his head at the sing-songy voice he so hated. Something didn't seem right. Something was off. But he just couldn't put his finger on it. "Who are you? What do you want?" He was replied by an amused laugh as a familiar thin figure stepped out of the shadows, a smile on his perfect little face. "Aww Ciel . Didn't you miss me ?" This is set after BB2.
1. Chapter 1

"**This is just irritating now, Sebastian.**"

The sun had just barley risen above the horizon, sending warm golden rays down upon London. A col-loge of leaves danced across the pale cement of the sidewalk, letting out muffled screams with each step those out in the early-Freezing-morning took.

Another murder. Another unsolvable murder was the puzzle Ciel Phantomhive had been woken so early to fix. There were no clues to find, no mistakes made, no drop of blood out of place, nothing. For once, the killer hadn't let one thing slip, not one flaw occur in their plan, to the extend of the young Phantomhive's knowledge everything had happened exactly as the criminal had wanted it to. While it was refreshing to know the world was not made up of idoits, there were better ways to prove the intelligence of the human race besides murder.

The blue-haired Earl brought his hand up and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. Normally he would have solved the case by now and gone home to have breakfast tea and scones, or something of the sort. But being as the recent string of murders had been getting harder and harder for even him and his demon butler to solve, he had been requested to be there in person-Not that he often wasn't-To view the crime scene. Well, there was that, and there was the obvious cry for special Phantomhive attention.

Before the Earl lay the bloody, flame-scarred body of one William White, as Sebastian had just recently informed him. But nothing around the burnt-black corpse had been touched by the transparent flame, just the body. Not even the ground was touched by the burning lick of fire. The walls of the alley were the same dull shade they had always been, not even the slightest tinge darker. It reminded the young Phantomhive of the wedding case, where only the happiest of betrothed women were burned to ash in the photo flash of the miserable old soul of one Margret Turner. But, unlike that chaotic case, this time the victims had nothing in common. Never, even as children, had the victims been anywhere near each other, not even had they ever gone into the same store. So what connected this murder to the other two troublesome sudden deaths? Each time, at each crime scene, there was a message written in the deceased's blood. Each message had been different, and other two failed miserably in catching Earl Phantomhive's attention, but this one he could not possibly ignore.

On the ground above the body, written in the crimson blood of the poor burnt man was the newest message.

_"Ciel Phantomhive. Did you miss me?"_

Each letter was neatly written in Lucia Calligraphy, as if it were a letter to a dear friend or loved one. Each curve seemed to hide a giggle, when put together slurred into mocking laughter. Something seemed familiar in a way, it was an odd way to catch anybody's attention, and not a very often used one either. There was something about it that seemed so familiar to Ciel but he just couldn't quite put his finger on it. It was one of those things you can't seem to remember until three seconds before you fall asleep.

He turned his ocean-blue gaze onto Sebastian, who gave a small sort of nod as a way of confirming he had gathered all information on the case-Despite how little of it there was. The blue-haired Earl gave a nod back before turning to take one last look at the message. "_**'Did you miss me?'**_**...**" He muttered quietly-More to himself than anyone-In a curious, thoughtful tone. There it was again. That nagging feeling that they had missed something, that something just wasn't right.  
After a few moments of he dismissed the thought and spun around on his heels to face the carriage waiting to take him back home again.  
As he stepped into the darkly-colored carriage he spoke, "**Sebastian. When we get back to the manor I want you to look over the cases again. That's an order. Nobody can cover up a murder so easily, not without leaving something behind, there must be something we over-looked...**" He sort of trailed off at the end, drifting into thought for about two seconds before being snapped back to reality by the almost amused voice of his butler.  
"**Yes, young master.**"

With that, the carriage door was closed and the sort trip back to the all-too-empty manor began. Ciel let his head rest on his hand as he starred out at London and for a moment, just a split second, he thought he saw an all-too-familiar shade of purple and an echoing laugh disappear into an alleyway. but he soon shook the feeling off and let his eyes close as he let out a frustrated sigh. It was going to be such a long day.

**Author's notes:** _**Augh, I know I should be continuing my Warriors stories, but... But... I've been watching too much Black Butler and I got the idea at midnight, finished at two in the morning, and after staying up so late to make it I'm not gonna abandon it! Anyway, this is just a short story I had the idea for, sorry if the Summary sucks, I'm no good at those things... Anyway, thought I'd mention it quickly; I don't own Black Butler-aka Kuroshitsuji-Though it would be so awesome if I did...  
I don't own any of the characters mentioned and sorry if they're a little OOC... Again, sorry if it sucks,-And for such a short chapter-Please lemme know what you think and if there's anything I should do to fix anything in the plotline, I'll try to continue soon!  
~Ravenwing**_


	2. Chapter 2

"**Damnit!**" A loud smash was heard, fallowed by the tinkling of shattered glass tumbling to the floor. The sun was high in the sky by now; And not only had the Earl Phantomhive not eaten all day, but he had just been informed that they had not missed a single thing in the Message case. To top it all off, there was a certain loud, girly blonde 'Decorating' the entire manor, and had been all day. As if it couldn't get any worse.

Ciel whipped his gaze back onto the papers in front of him before tossing them down in irritation. Of all the cases he had been sent to solve, this one was not only the hardest but the most annoying. He looked over at the other two messages that had been found. The first crime scene was near the Shadaroscare manor. The victim had been May Turner, and unlike the third, she had been stabbed not burned.

_The Shadaroscares were a newer noble house. Though they were no not like the Phantomhives and Trancys, they were still a noble house. The leader of the family you could say, was Allen Shadaroscare, the eldest of the four Roscare brothers. The second oldest was Maria Shadaroscare, and though he had an odd name, he was considered the right person to over-take the Roscare house if his brother couldn't. The second youngest was Ayase Shadaroscare, he was odd and loved to tease his brothers and some considered the youngest better to over-take the house if the two eldest couldn't. The youngest was Cloud, and he was by far the smallest and quietest of all of them. _

The second corpse had been found by the old Trancy manor. The old abandon mansion was left in the memory of the Trancy family and had been left untouched since the death of Alois Trancy one year ago. Unlike the first and third murder, the victim-Sarah Tanira-Had drown, without a trace of water anywhere near. The first message; "_I wanna be your Marionette, Marionette, Marionette~" _Despite the words, it was written in a rather cheerful manner. The second message was written in the same cheerful way. "_Marrionette, Marionette, Marionette~_" So far it made no sense, to him it just sounded like an idoit. He was sure it had meant nothing, but there was something about each case that just seemed to fit. Maybe it was the font of the messages, but they just all seemed to fit together in some way...

"**Young master?**"

Ciel lifted his head at the sound of his butlers voice to find Sebastian standing in the doorway. He waited for him to continue, finding nothing to say to the butler.

"**Miss Midford would like to see y-**" Before he could finish a certain blonde darted past him into the room. The blue-haired Earl's eyes widen, opening his mouth in an effort to speak before getting tackled by the girl. This plan, naturally, failed miserably.

"**Cieeeellll!**" She squealed, grabbing his hands and spinning him around happily.

"**Elizabeth!**" He groaned, stumbling to catch his balance, of which he did not and only ended up falling over only to be caught by the demon butler standing by the door. Elizabeth pouted a little bit before glomping him and smiling.

"**It's Lizzy~! Lizzy~!**" She sang. Ciel sighed and semi-gently pushed her off to stand properly and get out of an amused Sebastian's arms. He straightened his shirt and jacket before shooting his butler a silent 'Wipe that smirk off your face' command, to which Sebastian complied. He turned back to a bouncing Elizabeth before speaking, "**Elizabeth, I have a lot of work today, what do you want?**"

Elizabeth pouted to the reply before speaking, "**I just wanted a day with you Ciel, why are you so meeaaannn!**"

The Earl blinked in confusion, before trying to ask her to kindly stop whining, though he was not heard over her crying and screaming, he finally yelled, "**ALRIGHT! ****Alright fine, I can spare a few hours I suppose, I need a break anyway...**"

Elizabeth smiled and squealed happily, giving him one of her famous death hugs, to which he replied by gasping for breath when she finally let him go. He watched her run off to god-knows-where, before sighing and speaking to Sebastian as he headed out of the study, an irritated look on his face, "**Sebastian. Call my aunt. I need to work on this case, and having Elizabeth bothering me all day is of no help. That's an order.**" Sebastian replied with that usual smirk and bow as he spoke, "**Yes, young master.**"

**Author's Notes:** _Augh, sorry for short chapters! I'm working on it, I'm working on it... _

_Anyway, lemme know what you think and if there's anything that just seems out of sorts or any mess ups that I missed. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!  
~Ravenwing_


End file.
